


You're the Air I Breathe

by Maniacalfreak



Series: Kinktober: Prompto Edition [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Breathplay, Choking, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Older Noctis Lucis Caelum, Older Prompto Argentum, Promptober 2020, married husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26843611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maniacalfreak/pseuds/Maniacalfreak
Summary: Promptober Day 5 - BreathplayThere's been a fantasy that's been plaguing Prompto's mind for far longer than he’d like to admit and it was rising unbidden to the forefront of his thoughts until it was the only thing he could think of.“I – I want you to choke me,” Prompto admitted, his eyes darting everywhere except Noctis’ face.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: Kinktober: Prompto Edition [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947064
Comments: 10
Kudos: 71





	You're the Air I Breathe

This easily made it to the top of Noctis’ list of his favorite things to do.

He couldn’t get enough of the way he could make Prompto squirm and writhe in pleasure beneath him, reduced to nothing more than a moaning and babbling mess with the touch of his hands, his tongue, his _cock_.

The images were practically burned into Noctis’ retinas and easily came to mind when he thought of them together. It was great for late nights alone in his room when Prompto was away from the citadel for one reason or another.

Being the King’s husband didn’t stop Prompto from traveling away from Insomnia no matter how much Noctis wanted to keep Prompto by his side. Prompto was a people’s person and preferred to be more hands-on when it came to helping their people. It was one of the things Noctis loved most about him. He had such a big heart and it showed - the people of Insomnia loved him.

Sometimes Noctis was jealous that he had to vie for attention, desperate for some time alone with his husband. One of the downsides of ruling a kingdom, but he couldn’t complain too much when it led to some of the best sex they’ve ever had.

All in all, it made for some really great spank bank material.

But tonight, Noctis didn’t need his imagination when he had the real thing, right here.

Noctis had Prompto on his back beneath him, splayed out on their king-sized bed with the blond's legs wrapped around his hips as he drove into him steadily, violet-blue eyes locked with his as Prompto moaned with every thrust of his hips.

Prompto was hard and leaking all over his stomach, and when Noctis leaned forward and placed a strong hand on the side of his neck as he kissed him, Prompto’s cock twitched hard against his belly. There's been a fantasy that's been plaguing Prompto's mind for far longer than he’d like to admit and it was rising unbidden to the forefront of his thoughts until it was the only thing he could think of past the pleasure.

Prompto arched with a muffled moan against Noctis’ lips, hyper-aware of the weight of Noctis’ hand against his neck, his thumb resting innocently against his throat and a slew of pleas starting growing like a mantra inside his head that could never be said aloud.

Prompto’s hand swung up to cling to Noctis’ shoulder after a particularly hard thrust struck his prostate, his arm dislodging Noctis’ leverage and causing his hand to slip and press down against his throat.

Prompto’s eyes widened, a strangled gasp leaving his lips and his eyes practically rolling to the back of his head when his air got completely cut off at the same time as Noctis thrust hard against his prostate, euphoria flooding through his body and his mind going oddly quiet.

Noctis hurriedly pulled his hand away, eyes wide and horrified, an apology already on the tip of his tongue when Prompto’s hoarse whisper of, “ _Please,”_ has Noctis stilling.

Prompto swallowed, ignoring the urge to avoid Noctis’ eyes and cover his face as shame and embarrassment washed over him as Noctis kept _staring at him._

Noctis shifted, untangling Prompto’s legs from his waist, and Prompto had a moment to grieve over completely ruining everything.

“Noct, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have – “ Prompto warbled, his words stuttering to a halt with a hitch of breath when Noctis shifted more of his weight onto his knees and grabbed the back of his knee to hitch it higher on his hip as he leaned over him, placing his other hand on the side of his neck, tentative and gentle, his thumb pressing lightly against Prompto’s throat.

Prompto inhaled sharply, his eyes meeting Noctis’ and seeing the hesitant look in his eyes, but beyond that was curiosity and something else – something that made heat simmer low in his belly.

Noctis gently applied pressure, his thumb pressing experimentally against Prompto’s windpipe, watching Prompto closely for his reaction.

Prompto’s mouth went lax and his eyes fluttered shut with a low moan. “ _Noct,_ ”

Now that Noct has taken the plunge into… whatever this was he didn’t know what to do next. For the first time in over a decade he didn’t know how to ask his husband what he wanted. A heavy feeling settled in his chest. Just how long has Prompto wanted this? Did he want Noct to… _hurt_ him? Was that it? Because he wasn’t sure he could go along with that.

“What – “ Noctis had to clear his throat a few times to get it to work, his thumb rubbing against Prompto’s adam’s apple and feel him swallow beneath his hand. “What do you want, Prom?”

Prompto blinked his eyes open, an embarrassed flush rising to his face and Noctis had to take a moment to admire the blush spreading across Prompto’s cheeks all the way down to his neck and chest. He hasn’t seen Prompto this flustered in _years._

“I – I want you to choke me,” Prompto admitted quietly, biting his lip, his eyes darting everywhere except Noctis’ face.

“Why?” Noctis had to ask, he had to know what was going through Prompto’s head. “Hey, it’s okay, don’t hide from me, Prom. Look at me.” Noctis said softly, his hand rising to cup Prompto’s cheek. “Please, tell me?”

“I – I like it.” Prompto swallowed, his eyes rising to meet Noctis’, taking a deep breath before blurting out everything. “I found out a while back. Remember last time we were having sex and you got a little rough? When you were pinning me down by the back of my neck? My face was kinda squished into the pillow and it was hard to breathe. I kinda liked that so I experimented with it on my own and I, um, I noticed that when I hold my breath while masturbating I…” Prompto’s face turned a furious shade of red and his eyes darted off to the side again. “It makes it feel really good.”

Noctis took a deep breath, his lips parting as he absorbed everything Prompto just said. He must have taken a moment too long because Prompto’s hand rose to his shoulder, gently pushing him off his body.

“I’m sorry. I’ve ruined the mood, haven’t I?” Prompto apologized, pushing against Noctis’ shoulder so he could get up and hide in the bathroom for the next century. “I promise I won’t bring it up again, okay?”

Noctis dug his knees into the mattress, easily pushing Prompto back down onto the mattress with a soft “oof.”

“Does it feel like I’ve lost interest?” Noctis rasped, pulling out to thrust back into Prompto’s body with a slow roll of his hips.

Prompto gasped, the angle allowing Noctis to bury himself to the hilt, sinking deeper inside of him.

“I’m willing to try,” Noctis said softly, his hips rocking into Prompto in a slow grind, loving the way Prompto’s mouth falls open on a soft moan. “You just have to promise me one thing first.”

Prompto tries to stifle his excitement as he nods, relieved beyond words to have Noctis’ acceptance. That he didn’t think he was a freak for wanting this. “Anything, Noct.”

“This… this is new to me and I don’t want to hurt you accidentally,” Noctis says seriously. “If it gets to be too much, or you need to breathe, promise me you’ll let me know.”

“I will,” Prompto says immediately.

“Okay,” Noctis exhaled, his breath ruffling the hair falling into his face. “Tap out if you need me to stop? Slap the bed or tap me and I’ll stop.”

Prompto nods, laying beneath his body, excited and expectant, and now that Noctis laid out the ground rules he doesn’t know where to start.

“Here,” Prompto says softly, easily sensing Noctis insecurity and reaches for Noctis’ left hand and places it on top of his slender throat.

Prompto steadily meets Noctis’ gaze, and Prompto knows his husband is searching for something in his expression or in his eyes. Insecurity, hesitance, maybe even fear, and Prompto holds his gaze, confident that Noct won’t find anything in his expression except for the desperate need for him to get back to fucking him.

Noctis takes a steadying breath, his hand tightening its grip just a little and begin thrusting, his eyes watching Prompto closely for his reaction.

Prompto’s eyes fluttered shut with an appreciative moan, his hips rocking into Noctis’ every thrust. The grip Noct had on his throat was in no way impeding his breathing, but just having the weight of his hand closing around his throat had his cock twitching hard and precum leaking messily all over his belly.

“Please,” Prompto breathed, his hand reaching to clutch at the wrist of the hand around his throat.

Noctis licked his lips, gazing down at the blond, an almost serene expression on his face. Noctis feels a fresh wave of arousal wash over him at the sight.

Prompto’s _enjoying_ this.

“Like this?” Noctis asked, his hand squeezing a little tighter. He can feel Prompto’s pulse fluttering rapidly against his fingers.

“Yeah,” Prompto rasped, staring up at Noctis with need, his pupils completely eclipsing the blue of his eyes. “Harder…”

Noctis pulled back to drive into him harder, tightening his hand a fraction as he did, his heart thudding in his chest when Prompto moans and strains further into his hand.

“More,” Prompto moans, his voice strained. “Noct, please, press har – “

The last word dies on his tongue as Noctis squeezed hard enough to make him choke on his words.

Noctis pants, his hips thrusting into Prompto hard when Prompto clenched like a vice around his cock. Prompto may be the one getting choked, but it was Noct that was starting to find it hard to breathe, panting out harsh puffs of air as he watched Prompto writhe and buck his hips into every thrust, quickly falling apart beneath him.

Noctis carefully counted the seconds in his head as he restricted Prompto’s breathing. When he got to six, he loosened his grip.

Prompto gasped for air, arousal slamming into his body as the oxygen returns to his lungs.

“Fuck, _Noct_ ,” Prompto sounded broken, panting and blinking up at him like he’s just been roused from a daydream. “Do that again.”

“Shit,” Noctis rasped, eyes darting all over Prompto’s face, the expression on his face sending a wave of heat through him.

Prompto looks like he’s been drugged. Like Prompto was getting _high_ from this.

“Take a deep breath, Prom” Noctis instructed, his hips continuing to slowly thrust, the slow drag of his cock over Prompto’s prostate making the blond moan and arch against him.

When Prompto’s chest rises, Noctis squeezes his throat again at the same time as he quickens his pace. Noctis could feel how Prompto was starting to shake, his legs tightening around his hips as he strained.

When Noctis loosens his hold, Prompto gasps for breath, a strangled sob falling from his lips as his hands clench in the bedsheets for leverage to fuck himself back onto Noctis’ cock.

“Fuck me harder,” Prompto begs, looking up at Noctis with glazed eyes, and Noctis cursed under his breath, giving a sharp thrust that had Prompto’s eyes widening, a garbled moan tearing from his throat when Noctis’ cock managed to hit his prostate. “Oh, _fuck_ , please. I’m so close.”

Prompto frantically pressed Noctis’ hand down on his throat, silently pleading with him.

“Hold on,” Noctis gasped, leaning in and shifting a small amount of his weight carefully onto Prompto’s neck, taking his breath away completely, and held the pressure, fucking into him harder, deeper, pounding him into the mattress.

Prompto let out a strangled sound, his cock straining and his ass tightening, making Noctis groan deeply above him. Prompto’s hands are rising before he can think about it, clawing at Noctis’ shoulders, convulsing underneath him as everything goes white and he comes violently.

The seconds seem to stretch out longer until his lungs are screaming in protest and tears are welling at the corner of his eyes and spilling down his cheeks, blurring his vision as he feels his orgasm touch every part of his body, pleasure washing through his senses, making his body go rigid and his toes curl as he has one of the most powerful orgasms he’s ever had, his cock spurting rope after rope of cum across his stomach and chest.

Prompto doesn’t register Noctis loosening his grip and letting him go, nor the air rushing back in to fill his lungs. He’s floating. He feels weightless, his body climbing higher and higher. He distantly feels Noctis grab his legs pull it up onto his shoulder, holding both up as he started fucking into him frantically. He fucked into him ruthlessly, fucking him through his orgasm until Prompto was reduced to nothing more than low moans and desperate whines.

Noctis panted, groaning loudly. Prompto was still clenching around his cock and it only took a few more thrusts of hips before he fell over the edge, burying himself deep inside his husbands’ body as he came, muffling a shout into Prompto’s thigh.

When Noctis comes down from his orgasm Prompto is still crying, hitching little breaths that turn into sobs. Noctis eased out of him and gently let Prompto’s legs fall back to the bed as he leans down and wraps Prompto in his arms.

Noctis knows Prompto isn’t hurt. He’s seen Prompto in a similar condition when Prompto wants to be edged. He’s just overwhelmed. “Shh, I’m right here, babe. Are you okay?”

“ _Yes, yes, yes_.” Prompto sobs, flinging his arms around Noctis’ neck and holding him tightly, needing the familiar weight and warmth of his body to ground himself.

Noctis gently settled his weight over Prompto’s body, uncaring of the mess as he rubbed Prompto’s sides soothingly. Noctis waited until Prompto calmed down before propping himself up on his forearms, gently wiping the tear tracks from Prompto’s face.

“I’m gonna get a cloth and clean you up, okay?” Noctis said softly.

Prompto nodded, flinging an arm over his eyes and above his head as Noctis got up and crossed the short distance to the bathroom and came back with a warm washcloth. Noctis gentle cleaned Prompto off, then himself and got up to return it to the bathroom.

When he got back to the bed, Prompto was already starting to drift off, and Noctis wrestles with the blankets and pulled it up to cover them both. Noctis pulled Prompto into his arms and the blond settles against his chest with a happy sigh.

“Thank you,” Prompto murmured into his neck.

“You’re welcome,” Noctis smiled, pressing a kiss to the top of Prompto’s head and stroking his hand down Prompto’s side, the skin warm and smooth under his hand. “Did that give you what you wanted?”

Prompto nodded against his shoulder.

“It was perfect,” Prompto said, stifling a yawn. “It was kinda like flying or getting really high off of Gladio’s weed – just different? It felt like I could just float away. I can’t really explain it. It was mind-blowing, Noct.”

Prompto moved back a bit so he could see Noctis’ face. “What about you? Was it… okay?”

Noctis’ eyes softened at the uncertainty he saw there and tucked Prompto’s face back into the crook of his neck, his hand gently carding through his blond hair.

“It was… different,” Noctis said finally. “But I wouldn’t mind doing this again if you wanted too. Just, maybe not every time?”

“No, not every time.” Prompto agreed, pressing a kiss to the side of Noctis’ neck. “Really, thank you for doing this, Noct. I know it’s a little weird and I totally get it if it makes you uncomfortable. I don’t, I mean I won’t want this all the time, it’s not like that.”

Prompto sighs, biting his lips as he struggled to find the right words to explain. “It’s just – sometimes when things get a little intense, I just get the sudden need for it? It's only happened a couple of times though, and I don’t expect you to – “

Noctis tightened his arms around him. “Hey, no, it’s okay. I don’t want you to be afraid of asking me for things that you want, okay? Just… if you feel like you need it, tell me. I just want to be on the same page as you.”

Prompto closed his eyes, sighing softly as he snuggled into Noctis’ warmth. “Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have mich experience with writing breathplay but I think this turned out pretty good! I hope you all liked day 5 of Promptober!! :)
> 
> Kudo's and comments are loved! <3


End file.
